customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vagra Nui Tales
Welcome/Willkommen/Welkom at my talk. If anyone has read what was written on my page before this, they should know it is done, and now am parttime HF Fiction Creator. That sound more epic than it is. Well, talk to me if you want... Re: Thanks, I won't be on here as much as CBW, but I'll be dropping by every day or so. Anyway, I think it's a good idea to ask Toa Spyck about making an MoS, I shall ask him immedeatly. J97 Re: Sorry, already asked him too. :P J97 Born of Betrayal Club Hi, would you like to join the Born of Betrayal Club? It's a club that makes the new Hero Factory comic called Hero Factory: Born of Betrayal. If you want to be in this club, tell me if you would like to do concept art, script writing, promoting, or all three. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Thanks for the note, VNT. When (Or if) I become an admin, I will delete those articles. You have a point that it isn't fanon. Also, the articles with canon info can be merged together with the fanon info. Or, you can simply create another page...for example: If you want to create a specific Corroder page, you can do so by typing in Corroder and than your initials; VNT (Vagra Nui Tales). Starscream7 20:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hi! You are awesome! Alternate Reality is great and your MOC'S are awesome too. You are very very very great dude, friend. --Ulxelaser 06:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Legacy Wiki Would you like to join me on Bionicle Legacy Wiki and become an administrator? The wiki needs a lot of work and you seem like good admin material. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Hey. Not nice. VNT, I'm sure you could have just left me a message about BioniclePrime, advising me to make a redirect to the User:Clone Trooper 1000 page, instead of calling it a FAIL! I won't tolerate disrespect, and that's the feeling your comment on BP's talk page gave me. I may consider turning it into a redirect, once someone asks me nicely. Thank you. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] All is well :) Alright, thank you for telling me in a nicer way. It is good advice. I'll turn BioniclePrime into a redirect. And by the way, I really appreciate your effort to get rid of bad pages. Next month, I may nominate you for user of the month :D [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] You're doing a fine job here. I can see that. PS: Would you like to join the Born of Betrayal Club? You can do concept art, writing, or other things. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Awesome News for You In response to 's inactivity, I have made you an administrator! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Congrats! Well, now you're an admin! I really trust you on this job, and I think that you can handle a lot of things on your own on this site. I don't know what's with Toa Spyck, so we've got a problem there. He's been inactive for more than 2 weeks now - So I'm starting to get rather irritated on his doings. I also don't think that we should elect another admin for a while, but if Toa Spyck and Toa Zion, or just one of the two do not return within 2 more weeks, I'll start to declare a countdown on his rights too lead the site if he's inactive for this long. I will NOT, I repeat NOT be on here pretty much at all tomorrow... maybe I might just check on the site and edit one thing... but not for long. I'm having a giant party, and we'll be busy. Thanks for reading this... and congrats on your new destiny! Re: Wow, all of your decisions sound great, so I'm giving you the okay to enforce your policies. Just one thing, the new main page is great, but I would like you to keep the old infobox there until we can create a suitable replacement. Oh, and I disagree with making all the mainspace pages past tense. I think that living characters' pages should be written in present tense (except their biographies). For example, Preston Stormer is a hero ... Stormer was blamed for the death of Thrusher. Aside from that, go for it! Happy editing! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Congratulations! Hey, I heard you are an Admin now. Congrats on your newfound power, prestige, and position! (of course, you already had prestige, but now you've got more) May you Admin this wiki to your very best ability forever! ArghYeMatey 01:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC) [[Custom Hero Factory Wiki:User of the Month|'VOTE FOR']] [[BioniclePrime|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] User of the month! Re: 2010 Hey! Welcome back! Yes, I remember about the canon tags. I'll remove them. Also, does this mean we should delete the 2010 and 2011 categories? P.S. I need you to read my latest blog post at the bottom and leave a reply. Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 21:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Mission: Templates... TFD and TFC EXAMPLES: 00000 = Delete, 00000 = '''Stay *Category:Pages proposed for deletion (dupe or candidates for deletion) *Category:Candidates for speedy deletion (Pointless dupe, we delete a page once we login) *Category:New pages (pointless, who adds that?) *Template:Speedydelete (pointless, redirecting to normal template) *Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Candidates for speedy deletion (together with SD cat and template) *Canon Storyline (full canon page) *Category:2010 (canon) We'll keep it because there are fanon pages that were created or take place in 2010. ' *'Category:2011 (see above) Same thing for 2010''' *Ice (at least remove all BIONICLE content! Yes, Good Idea '''Which is enough to get an immidiate deletion, '''as it is not about hero factory at all (ice is about Hero Factory... we'll use it many times in furture stories and character powers). There is not even any information about why it exists! We can add info to its creation) *''and , of course, all of their talk pages, if any. ''DEFINETELY ''----- So, I think we've got an idea here. Also, how do you create templates? I've beeen trying to create one for weapons and locations and planets - but I can't seem to find out truly how to. '' Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 20:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 O RLY? Very well. Question time. *What do you know about me? *How do you know that which you know about me? *What do you think I am up to? I await your answers. Be seeing you. :P ---Blackout- 18:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :(P.S I hate your stupid badges) ---Blackout- 18:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC) -Blackout- Whoa - I don't know how that happened. Sorry :p Now to business: Why'd you give him a second chance? I'm not angry at you - but why? He is recognized as a top member on the TF Wiki.net, and yet - he vandalized here and Herofactopedia as well for fun. Correct me if I'm wrong - but If he's doing good on the TF Wiki, and vandalizing on here and HFPedia, I want a reason as to why we should not alert the staff. I would suggest perma-block. P.S. Please don't call me an idiot on CBW - I took offense from it. After all: Why are you calling me one? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes . . . I know what happened on CBW. I'm calmer about it, now. Can we not get into it? Or will it become a conversation here? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Here's the link to the Tf. Wiki I;m talking about . . . http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Main_Page Dear Vagra Nui Tales, "Yesterday, Monasti caught me copying articles from Herofactopedia onto here, and he stated that it was plagiarism and it should be erased immediately. Today, he spoke to the Wikia Staff about me and lshortly before that, he gave me a list of around 30 articles that need to be un-done. Furthermore, he stated that the Staff would probably do a perma-block on me. For an hour and 20 minutes, I un-did all of the articles. He hasn't replied yet, yet I have a message to you: You are my friend, among many others on this Wiki, and It's been an honor working with you. If I don't return, remember my possibly historic words: "I will Return . . . somehow". '' '': ) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Friend of VNT I can't think of anything like that xD. Just keep an eye out for vandalism is all I can think of, and if you see any formatting errors just fix it. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Good job Just checking in to say you're doing a great job here! You're the ultimate administrator! Now, what's all this business about Starscream7? '''We salute TheSlicer. Farewell!' [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Steel yourself, my friend. SS7 has logged in. I'm letting you know just in case he blocks any users or something. Shadowmaster 16:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Mod Good, you nominated yourself. I had envisioned you for this job, so here you go, it yours now: Your Bureaucrat, [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Background Maybe we should change our background. The one we have now is nIce and hero factory-y, but we're custom hero factory, and it's not very custom. I have some ideas for a more custom-y alternative if you're interested. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 00:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello? You there?King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 20:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I can reverse it if you want. I didn't realize so little time had passed. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 15:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I thought you were talking about the new background. Sorry about my comment too though. I made the first early in the morning, and the second towards bedtime here. I should have realized that it hadn't been a day or two and that my day is closer to your night. My fault. Sorry again! King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) One more time... I changed the background one last time. The one I had before seemed kinda bland, so I made this weapon collage-thingy. If I need to reverse it I can. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll sort it. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 16:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you active again I missed you, while I was gone and sporadically active. When I came back you were inactive. I'm really glad we're all back. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 20:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Blackout Didn't you ban him? Why are we worried about him if he's banned? King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 15:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. maybe. Think you could make a template that says "This is a Canon Character being used for Fanon stories. Canon information can be found at Herofactopeida" and put a link to HFP where it says Herofactopedia? We can slap that on all the canon pages that are being used for Fanon and end pointless debate. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 20:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Alright, I will. On another note, have you joined the forums? I think it might benefit you a little, knowing how the whole community should work. Maybe because we could then give someone the Bureaucrat status so they can sort the wiki. Because I don't think CT1000 is coming back. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 15:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Go on the mibbit chat? We can talk there [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 15:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sound's good for me - would it trouble you to make a list of the articles? I know some of them. Also - why'd you move the Paul Thresher article to Thresher? You said it's unofficial - can't it be fanon? I is a little confused. Sorry. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(78 Days!) 13:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox I see. Sorry. I was just thinking about ways I could help the wiki, and that came up because I saw it on Brickipedia. Now that I think about it it's really unappropriate for this wiki. Help me clear it up? King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 15:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Not much now. Just getting on inbetween school subjects. Later, maybe. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 16:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) There. The category has been erased from existence. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 20:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight CBW has achieved a Wikia Spotlight, and I believe that we will be able to as well. Would you approve of this? I am suggesting it because our activity has dropped off a bit. Also, if you reread my new crossover story, Hero Factory: Crossing Paths you will see that it takes place mostly in Makuhero City. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 15:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool on the MoS. I also think that we should get our mascot contest done with as well. Any ideas for a date we can officially state as the entry deadline? Also, I made a poll on WMF about crossovers. We'll see what comes up. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 05:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Awesome, thank you. This wiki is amazing. I'm going to add heaps here - keep up the awesome work! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Congrats on the bureaucrat status! :D --'TDG (Talk)''' 07:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting Don't forget to vote on both issues in the final round of Administration voting! Go Now!!! King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 21:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message. Note: This is very very VERY rough. 100px|left* Welcome! Hey there! Welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Here you can upload and create articles for your new Heroes and include them in an ever growing fanon universe! You can also add your villians to this site as well (It'll help our Recon Team track them down). If you have any questions, contact one of the Administrators on this wiki. They're the ones who take care of it and such. The administrators are King Joe, Vagra Nui Tales, Monasti, and Wikishmid.** Also, be it known that if you're secretly one of the worst criminals known to this wiki, a Vandal, you will be apprehended and banned. If you're a normal, good citizen contributing your heroes, then welcome! Mike Mascot. Styleized signature here |* This will be replaced with a picture of our mascot, probably cropped and zoomed in on his face, or the welcoming pose I was talking about. It can be a little bigger. |** The Administrator names will be hyperlinks to their User pages. This was written with the idea of being a fun, informative, in-universe welcome to the wiki. That's why it references the Recon Team and such. King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC)